Jurassic Park: Muldoon's Menace
by Andrew 2000
Summary: What happens when, to Muldoon's absolute terror, the Isla Nublar team get kidnapped by a pack of Raptors?


**Jurassic Park: Muldoon's Menace**

**(A/N: I thought up this Fanfic after reading three different Muldoon stories; 1.) The Last Moments of Robert Muldoon- Miracleboy5200. 2.) Animal Magnetism- Blue Autumn Sky and 3.) Prey- Dogs Bower with each story contributing to this idea. I do NOT own Robert Muldoon and this story is purely for enjoyment. This is NOT connected to my upcoming series 'Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna' but if I feel like it I may have this as another series. Enjoy!)**

He was terrified. He was terrified and wasn't going to deny it. This truly was a living nightmare. _"God, I've lost it". _Muldoon muttered softly to himself. In all honesty, he probably had lost it. Outnumbered, outmatched and out of his mind on a suicide mission. A suicide mission to stop the one creature from the depths of Hell itself. What made it even worse, was that it was the very creature that chilled Muldoon to his very core. A Velociraptor. And it was, along with its pack, on the loose. When he arrived at the Raptor Enclosure with Ellie and found the gaping hole in the fence and the Raptors missing, his terror levels spiked. _"Oh My God!"_ He shuddered, his left eye twitching out of control. That single discovery had turned everything against them. Doors, fences, even reinforced cement walls; they all failed to provide him with security. Every bush, every tree; they all became hiding places for the Raptors. Every step he took was a step towards the doorstep of death. He was so terrified, he pondered on just running back to the bunker. _"At least we'll be safe."_ He swallowed. _"Safe, until they find the bunker". _He shuddered at the horrific images of blood, screaming, being eaten alive. Piece by blood-soaked piece. _"No, I have to stay strong. I have to stay calm. For the others". _Yeteven whilst those thoughts were processed, he knew that there was almost no way of staying calm. Not while they were being hunted. Hunted by a 6ft, 90lb carnivore with a massive sickle-shaped claw on both of its feet and intelligence that rivalled that of a human. Furthermore, you didn't have to see its hunting techniques to see just how smart they really were. All you had to do was look into its eyes. Into its cold, dark, calculating eyes which held both, apocalyptic hatred and an unnerving intellect. Joined with its ever present, murderous 'grin' and its formidable claws and jaws, it was, without a doubt, the worst predator on the island. _"And it's loose". _Once again Muldoon began to panic but fortunately, before he lost control and ran back, screaming, to the bunker, he took a few deep breaths, calming and collecting his thoughts. _"Come on". _He whispered to Ellie, who was also beginning to panic. She hadn't realized, unlike Muldoon, that they were not only following the path to the maintenance shed, but also a trail of footprints! _"I can see the shelter; we can make it if we run". _Ellie suggested. "_No we can't." "Why not?" "Because we're being hunted from the bushes straight ahead."_ With that, they had split up; Ellie going to the power shed and Muldoon on the hunt for the missing Raptors. And that was how he found himself in the mess he was in now. And he was very unsure if he would ever find his way out again. He was about an inch away from giving up and running to meet Ellie back at the maintenance shed when he stopped dead. It was very quiet but there all the same, a low purr. His gaze slowly drifted to the left, where he caught a glimpse of a thick, snake-like tail sliding through the undergrowth. He made a swift decision and slowly started to make his way to where he just saw the tail. Gently pushing aside the bushes, he beheld a Velociraptor; no less than 10ft away from him. It wasn't the Alpha, which disappointed him slightly, but this Raptor was in such a bad strategic position, that Muldoon couldn't resist. Besides, if he took down this one now, he wouldn't have to worry about her later. He tentatively pulled back the stock of the gun, inwardly wincing at the sound it made, against his shoulder and looked up again to see the Raptor hadn't moved an inch. It didn't seem to have seen him, smelt him or heard him at all. She just stood there and stared directly at him, which unnerved him for two reasons: a) He would never get used to the powerful intelligence that gaze held, and b) It still didn't seem to have noticed him. It was almost like it was waiting for something. _"Waiting for what?"_ Muldoon wondered. He dismissed this thought and lifted his fedora, placing it down on a nearby log. He couldn't and wouldn't give away his position to an easy kill like this. That's when it hit him. _"Too easy" _he realised. He heard a rustle in the bush **right next to him**. He turned to look and his heart almost stopped. It was her; The Alpha. She let out a spine-chilling growl and stared right down into his soul with a blood-thirsty look in her eyes. _"Dear god, they set a trap! They really are smart!" _ Not even he could have predicted anything like this. They'd seen his tactic and adapted it. They knew his hunting techniques and turned them against him. Wow. Just wow. Hunting techniques. This served to shock him back to reality. _"Hunting."_ A huge knot clenched in his stomach, as he realized that this was it. This was the end of Robert Muldoon. Even worse, was that all he could do, despite the fact that his worst enemy was standing less than three inches from his face; was stare at the towering silhouette of death itself and utter the two words; _"Clever Girl"…_


End file.
